<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Hungry by xoreadingfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876314">So Hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoreadingfish/pseuds/xoreadingfish'>xoreadingfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoreadingfish/pseuds/xoreadingfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beel seeks advice from you on how not to be hungry all the time. And he finds a rather peculiar coping method...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok how can you expect me to find a sexy, always hungry himbo demon in an otome game (Obey me) and not to fall for him?<br/>Loosely Inspired by a real DDD chat conversation<br/>Beel has my heart and he always talks about how MC looks delicious, <em>oh boy here we go.</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>So hungry</h3><p>Your DDD:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Beel: Any tips for not getting hungry?<br/>
Y/N: *Shocked face emoji*<br/>
Beel: Lucifer said the bill’s too high. What if we go broke? That wouldn’t be good. How do you do it?<br/>
Y/N: Mhm, I don’t know. Search for a distraction I guess?<br/>
Beel: *sad face emoji*<br/>
Beel: Ah I’m so hungry…<br/>
Y/N: How about you come to my room and we watch a movie?<br/>
Beel: We could make popcorn!<br/>
Beel: Wait, no…<br/>
Beel: Why is this so hard?<br/>
Y/N: Come on, you can do it!</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
</p><p>You’re all set in your pyjama, cozy on your bed, a variety of highly captivating suspense and thriller movies that should leave no time for snacking or even thoughts of snacking.<br/>
It took a while for you to convince Levi to lend them to you.<br/>
You can hear a deep growl before there’s a knock on your door.<br/>
„Come in”, you say and muster up a smile.

</p><p>It’s not rare for Beel to look down because he’s hungry, he’s always hungry after all.<br/>
He’s trying his best to be considerate, but it’s downright painful to watch his droopy eyes, his slouched shoulders and sad expression.<br/>
„Ah, I’m so hungry…”, he sighs and you pat the spot right next to you.<br/>
„I’ve borrowed some movies from Levi that are supposed to be super captivating. Maybe they’ll help?”</p><p>Beel sighs and puts an hand on his stomach.<br/>
It growls again loudly, almost mimicking the sound of a hellhound on the verge of attacking.<br/>
You don’t know how you should feel about your ability to make that comparison in the first place.<br/>
But it’s Devildom after all.<br/>
„I’ll give it a try…”</p><p>He makes himself comfortable on the bed and you put the first movie on.<br/>
Even though you’ve gotten used to your private space being invaded by good looking demons, being alone with Beel always sets your heart aflutter.<br/>
Maybe it’s his kind and calm personality.<br/>
Maybe his good looks, his height, his long limbs and strong arms.<br/>
You know how powerful he is even though he’s easy to appease with food, seldom really angry or down for too long.<br/>
Is there something on his mind besides food and Belphie?</p><p>Even though Beel’s stomach growls persistently and his presence is a little distracting you’re somewhat able to focus on the movie about a human being stalked by a variety of demons.<br/>
You grab Beel’s arm out of reflex during a jumpscare.<br/>
„Ah I’m sorry…” you mumble and let go.<br/>
His violet eyes flicker to the screen for a second as if he’s been looking at you the whole time.</p><p>The on screen demon bites the leg of the human heroine as Beel’s focus is turned to you again.<br/>
„You look delicious…”, he mumbles, but this time his usual line sounds different.<br/>
Much darker.<br/>
He grabs your arms as the heroine screams and hovers over you.<br/>
You’re no match for his strength, he presses you down without effort, his fingers like shackles around your wrists.</p><p>A part of you is genuinely scared, another part of you sees something else in his eyes.<br/>
You’re completely still, trying to contemplate if you should scream.<br/>
But Beel wouldn’t harm you, no matter how hungry he is, would he?<br/>
He looks at you, face flushed and a pained expression on his face.</p><p>„You smell delicious as well…”<br/>
He bows down and you close your eyes, awaiting horrible pain, when you feel a shy lick on your neck.<br/>
Beel groans in a manner you’ve never heard before and heat pools in your own stomach, a different kind of hunger.<br/>
His hands leave your wrists and he entangles his fingers with yours.<br/>
„I’m so hungry…”</p><p>You shiver when his lips carefully brush over your neck.<br/>
Hell, you’re lucky demons can’t read thoughts, because you’re pretty sure you’re brain produced a „Yes! God, FUCK me” just seconds ago.<br/>
Beel is trembling, obviously doing his best to hold back.<br/>
Is this what you think it is?<br/>
If not, you’re in trouble.<br/>
You affirmingly squeeze his big hands.<br/>
Beel sighs as he takes in the scent of your skin.</p><p>Heat fills your whole body and you press your legs together as he covers your neck in wet kisses.<br/>
„Delicious”, he mumbles, his voice so low and raspy it makes you shiver with pleasure.<br/>
You want to taste him as well.<br/>
But he suddenly parts from you with a low grumble and covers his face as he gets some distance.</p><p>„I’m sorry…”, he mumbles and rubs his face.<br/>
Watching him so puzzled and helpless is terribly cute and it makes your whole body throb with want.<br/>
You feel the physical need to hold him.<br/>
„It’s okay”, you tell him and rub his arm.</p><p>Beel looks at you with a dazed expression, tension finally falling from him.<br/>
You can’t help but notice the bulge in his pants and try to make a move.<br/>
Carefully you ruffle through his red hair.<br/>
It’s so soft.<br/>
He lets out a purr, before grabbing your shoulders looking serious.</p><p>„Don’t tempt me”, he says, his grip firm, but the sound of his voice so weak.<br/>
„It’s okay…”, you repeat looking him in the eye, ready to be devoured by him.<br/>
He furrows his brows as if he’s in pain as you trace the line of his chin with your fingers.<br/>
„Y/N…”, he pleads as you move closer, his arms no longer trying to keep you away.</p><p>You close in on him, getting lost in his beautiful eyes before you focus on his mouth.<br/>
Just a few inches and your lips will be touching.<br/>
Your heart hammers loud in your chest and you can feel Beel’s hot breath on your skin already.<br/>
His hands are resting on your shoulders, gently squeezing, getting impatient.</p><p>A last glance up to meet his eyes, dark and clouded with lust and hunger.<br/>
Then you dare to kiss him.<br/>
When your soft lips brush against his, he groans, his arms immediately wrapping around you to pull you closer.<br/>
As expected Beel’s kisses are hungry and demanding.</p><p>He nibbles on your lip to get you to open your mouth, so he can worm his tongue inside.<br/>
When you part your lips, he gets even more assertive, your teeth almost crash with the stormy kisses you exchange.<br/>
It’s as if Beel wants to taste everything of you, when he sucks on your tongue and presses his big body against yours.<br/>
His clothed erection bumps against your stomach.</p><p>This could be a spicy situation if any of the other demons walk in.<br/>
But you don’t care.<br/>
All you want to do is being closer to Beel, feel him all over you.<br/>
And luckily his intentions seem to be similar.</p><p>His hands wander beneath your shirt to squeeze your breasts as he parts from you only to catch his breath.<br/>
„Mhm you taste so good”, he hums and swiftly takes off your shirt and bra.<br/>
The cold air causes you to shiver but Beel’s mouth is there to help, covering the exposed skin with heated kisses.</p><p>He gets more bold while your whole body feels like it’s melting and you have a hard time focusing on anything but the pleasure.<br/>
Softly he lays you on your back as you cling to his strong arms.<br/>
He’s radiating heat, how can he be comfortable with all those clothes on?<br/>
He’s starting to work on your pants, tearing and pulling to reveal more of your delicious body to him.</p><p>„Not fair”, you mumble as your mind grows more hazy.<br/>
„Mhm?”, Beel flicks his tongue against your nipple while his free hand takes care of the other one. „What’s unfair?”<br/>
He presses a kiss onto your other nipple, hands starting to gently knead your boobs.<br/>
His fingers are so big, they easily cup your breasts and he knows how to massage them.<br/>
„You… You’re still dressed… and I’m almost naked…”</p><p>Beel rises and blinks in confusion, before he laughs and takes his jacket and shirt off.<br/>
„Better?”<br/>
You don’t have a lot of time to take in the full glory of his muscular chest, because he puts butterfly kisses on your stomach.<br/>
<em>He’s teasing you!</em></p><p>He knows exactly what he’s doing, unexpectedly naughty of him.<br/>
With swift movements your pants come off and it’s just your panties left.<br/>
He bites your thigh and takes a deep breath, inhaling your scent.<br/>
„Beel…”, you beg and he chuckles, his laugh vibrating on your sensitive skin as he pulls you closer.</p><p>„I’ve wanted to taste this for a while…”<br/>
His confession almost makes you cum even before his lips latch onto the wet spot in your panties.<br/>
He licks against the fabric and you can’t contain a loud moan.<br/>
„Fucking delicious…”, he growls and it feels like the room is filled with electricity, your skin crawling with pleasure.</p><p>Your panties don’t last long.<br/>
Beel drapes your legs over his shoulders and grabs your hips.<br/>
You want to feel him so bad, yet you’re not sure if you’re ready for it.<br/>
His tongue glides along your entrance already causing you to moan and grab his hair.</p><p><em>This is bad.<br/>
If he keeps doing this, you’re going to scream and everyone’s going to hear.<br/>
They’re gonna come here and see what’s going on, witnessing you bare and vulnerable and…</em><br/>
Beel’s lips close around your pearl and sucks.<br/>
<em>So fucking turned on.</em></p><p>He slurps as his tongue glides through your wet folds, gathering the wetness that won’t stop flowing.<br/>
Your clit is swollen and hot, throbbing with want as he finally pushes the tip of his tongue inside.<br/>
He’s a noisy eater and he groans and purrs his hands gently massaging your hips as he holds your squirming body in place.<br/>
Beel’s greedy and he takes his time to explore your dripping cunt with his mouth, licking, kissing and sucking.</p><p>You thrash your legs when his tongue hits a funny spot inside of you.<br/>
He chuckles, his hot breath and the vibrations sending you over the edge.<br/>
Beel holds your body down, so he can feel your walls contort around his tongue and mouth, liquids just flowing out of you.</p><p>„Now you’re being unfair. Keeping that cute moans of you…”, he complains before making a move on your pussy again.<br/>
Out of reflex you covered your mouth with both of your hands.<br/>
Your cunt is still so sensitive and all it needs for you to go are a few more licks and kisses and a harsh suck on your pearl.<br/>
You squeal, digging your fingers into his hair.</p><p>Your whole body is flooded with heat and electricity.<br/>
Then the power flows out of you, your whole body feeling like pudding.<br/>
Out of breath you gently pull on his hair to give you a break before you faint from pleasure.<br/>
Your grasp is even weaker, but Beel pauses.</p><p>It’s embarassing but he seems to be pleased with your scream as he kisses your inner thigh.<br/>
„So fucking good”, he hums.<br/>
„Please…”<br/>
„Please what?”<br/>
He finally gets up from between your leg and kisses his way back to your neck.</p><p>His hands roam and gently stroke over your tingling body, admiring every inch of it.<br/>
When he lays on top of you for another deep kiss, you can taste your own juices on his tongue.<br/>
And you can feel the raging boner in his pants.<br/>
Carefully you let your fingers wander trying to undo the zipper.</p><p>You need him.<br/>
You need all of him inside of you.<br/>
<em>Now.</em></p><p>Beel licks all over your face playfully, before nibbling on your earlobe.<br/>
You gently rub his clothed erection before you proceed to open the zipper.<br/>
He helps by undoing his belt, but before you can wrap your fingers around his shaft, he pulls away.<br/>
You let out a displeased mewl, yet the sight of him all worked up and naked isn’t all that bad.</p><p>His face is flushed, he’s breathing heavily and his dick is even bigger than you expected, standing upright.<br/>
Your mind is blurry and hazy from pleasure and hormones, otherwise you might’ve been a bit worried.<br/>
He bows down and you open your legs obediently, but he withholds it from you.<br/>
The tip brushes against your stomach.</p><p>You can feel it’s hot and throbbing, precum leaking from the tip.<br/>
„We have a contract. But if we do this it’s going to be different. Still, if you feel uncomfortable, order me to stop and I will”, he mumbles into the skin of you neck, licking and kissing.<br/>
Gently you let your hands wander, the little break giving you enough power to move again.<br/>
Your fingers trail from his chest down to his hips and loins.<br/>
Beel looks down at you, strained smile on his lips as you nod.</p><p>Finally he lets you touch his dick and his expression as you rub your thumb over the tip is way too cute.<br/>
You spread your legs and guide him, the thought of him finally entering you almost making you cum again.<br/>
Your needy pussy is still wet with your juices and his saliva.<br/>
Beel carefully moves, pushing slowly.</p><p>His cock spreads your lips and you breath in harshly as the tip breaks down the last little resistance.<br/>
„Are you okay?”, he asks, peppering your face with kisses.<br/>
„Yeah… It’s so big…”<br/>
„Heh”, he chuckles and pushes further.<br/>
Your fingernails dig into his skin, as his dick spreads you wide.</p><p>Breathing feels difficult, the heat is overwhelming but there’s so much pleasure accompanying it.<br/>
Beel groans and pushes some more, sighing happily when his balls touch your skin.<br/>
For a split second you swear you could see his horns and wings, but with a blink it’s gone.<br/>
It feels as if a wave of power rolls over you, setting your whole body on fire.</p><p>As if the pleasure has tripled, you’re almost drooling for him now.<br/>
His hands moves to your middle, pushing down on your stomach to see how far he’s reached.<br/>
He kisses you passionately.<br/>
„I’ll move now”, he growls.<br/>
You just nod and hold onto him.</p><p>He’s so big.<br/>
How is this…?<br/>
You yelp as he pulls out and thrusts back into you with more force than you expected.<br/>
The tip of his ticks bumps against your cervix.</p><p>„F-fuck”, you moan as Beel carefully picks up his pace.<br/>
He’s moving slow at first, pulling out completely and gliding back inside, feeling the shape of your pussy.<br/>
You can certainly feel all of his huge cock, the veins along the shaft, his swollen balls slapping against your clit.<br/>
He fills you up completely and somehow he is able to use his hands and mouth as well, while all you can do is moan and cling onto him.</p><p>„You okay?”, he asks and you somehow get a gibberish „Yes” out, signalling him to go faster.<br/>
And it seems there’s no stopping him now.<br/>
He grabs your hips, stabilising you as he jolts his hips forward.<br/>
A loud moan escapes your lips and Beel grins happily, planting a kiss on the corner of your mouth.</p><p>The speed is insane and his dick hits this certain spot every time.<br/>
It only takes a few more of those quick, pointed thrusts and you almost bite his lip bloody when you climax.<br/>
Your whole body seems to convulse and pulsate and Beel lets out a breathy laugh, purring and kissing you hungrily.<br/>
He’s insatiable and he’s got stamina.</p><p>Your pussy sucks him in, greedily trying to milk this huge cock.<br/>
But Beel knows how to play this game.<br/>
With one hand still on your hip, the other one snakes in between your legs and rubs circles over your clit.<br/>
The friction alongside his never stopping thrusts are too much.</p><p>Your whole body feels so good and this time you right out scream his name, unable to control the volume.<br/>
It only seems to motivate him to go faster and harder.<br/>
Slick, wet sounds and moans fill the room.<br/>
Beel has a strong hold of your hips as he hammers into you, your whole body feeling like lava.<br/>
Your eyes roll back in your head, your toes curl and you bite your lip as he pushes you over the edge again.<br/>
He arches forward, his lips searching for your mouth, demanding sloppy wet kisses as he moves in and out with force and speed.</p><p>Suddenly you feel his pace staggering, he hisses and you can feel it, his hot dick throbbing inside of you.<br/>
The tip of his fat dick slips through your cervix, causing you to see stars when thick ropes of cum are pumped right into your womb, filling it quickly.<br/>
Beel sighs happily, still humping you as his cock won’t stop spurting semen.<br/>
You’re overflowing with his gooey, sticky demon seed.</p><p>When he pulls out, you can feel your pussy leaking onto the sheets.<br/>
Beel kisses you again, brushing strands of hair away that stuck to your sweaty face.<br/>
Your body is still convulsing, pussy pumping around nothing.<br/>
Beel rolls to the side and pulls you into an embrace and somehow managing to pull the sheets over your body.</p><p>You nuzzle your face into his chest, feeling tired and drained, yet so heavenly satisfied and at peace.<br/>
„Mhm… I want to taste you again”, Beel mumbles and strokes your head, kissing your forehead. „So delicious.”</p><p>He’s still there, snoring peacefully next to you, his arms keeping you in a tight embrace.<br/>
You blink and recollect the events of last night only wanting to sink into the sheets and disappear.<br/>
How are you going to face everyone today?<br/>
Beel smacks his lips in his sleep but his eyes fly open the moment you try to wiggle yourself out.</p><p>„Mornin’”, he mumbles and digs his nose into your hair, not letting you out of his arms.<br/>
„Beel… I need to pee. And I need a shower.”<br/>
He makes an almost cat like sound of displeasure, but rises with you.<br/>
His hair is dishevelled, his eyes still half closed and he’s looking gorgeous, the sight of his naked body making you blush.</p><p>He stretches his limbs as you hurry to the bath.<br/>
When he hears the shower turning on, he joins you however.<br/>
„B-Beel!”, you complain half-heartedly as he follows you, the jet of water hitting his head, and only remnants of it dripping down onto you.</p><p>„I want to shower”, you whine, still tired and aching.<br/>
Something hard presses against your back and you blush as Beel playfully bites your shoulder.<br/>
„Told ya, it’s going to be different. Ah, I’m so hungry….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>